1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file searching technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for searching related terms using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With current internet search technologies, related terms of a user-input query term are obtained by calculating a relevance score between a plurality of terms or querying a dictionary (e.g., WordNet). However, with this technology, the obtained related terms have no relationship with the time of the related terms.
For example, suppose that a query term is “hadoop,” the related terms of “hadoop” may include “hadoop-0.18,” “hadoop-0.19,” and “hadoop-0.20.” Supposing that “hadoop-0.20” represents the latest technology about cloud computing, “hadoop-0.18” represents the former technology (e.g., two years ago). If the user wants to find electronic documents about cloud computing two years ago, it is inefficient to select the electronic documents from the mass information of the search results. With this technology, the search results are predefined by the system and user-specified interests have no impact on the ranking of the results because the related terms determined by the system have no consideration with the time coefficient. Therefore, a more efficient method for searching related terms is desired.